La petite Mort
by KaoriH
Summary: Todas as considerações feitas... Remus ainda tinha que capar Sirius por ter deixado a toalha molhada em cima da cama. De novo. : Slash SR ; One-shot :


**Disclaimer**: JK (c) Harry Potter ; Sirius (c) Remus

nota**¹**: Yaoi ; Slash ; e por aí vai. Fica com Deus e fecha a página se não gostar.

nota**²**: II Challenge Sirius & Remus

-

**La petite mort**

* * *

"Aquilo que provamos quando estamos apaixonados talvez seja o nosso estado normal. O amor mostra ao homem como é que ele deveria ser sempre."  
_Anton Tchekhov_

_

* * *

  
_

E a respiração foi desacelerando, na mesma medida em que podia assistir o peito de Remus arfar mais vagarosamente. Os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e a languidez que tomavam conta do parceiro o enfeitiçavam por completo.

Sirius nunca se entregava completamente. Antes. _Antes_ de Remus. Beijando as pálpebras fechadas rolou para fora da cama, sem se importar com o choque térmico que o piso gelado do quarto causava nos pés descalços.

Aquilo era absurdamente surreal. _Remus_ era absolutamente surreal. Lançando um último olhar para Remus, entrou no banheiro, considerando uma grande parte da sua vida.

Se alguns anos antes alguém ousasse dizer para Sirius que ele se apaixonaria com tal intensidade, bem, gargalhar não era uma definição suficiente para a reação do moreno quando James sugeriu tal possibilidade. Amar não era pra ele. Todos tinham o direito de amar, mas para isso tinham uma capacidade nata de fazê-lo, algo com o qual Sirius não fora abençoado – ou pensava assim.

Oh sim, sempre havia considerado o _estúpido_ amor uma benção. Uma pena que não conseguia compreender - de maneira nenhuma - seus mecanismos confusos.

"Eu não sei amar" repetia para quem quisesse ouvir e sempre recebia a mesma resposta dos amigos.

"Cala a boca Sirius." Ninguém nunca disse que eles eram educados.

Talvez não soubesse amar e estivesse certo, talvez - assim como algumas pessoas não foram feitas para jogar quiddich - Sirius não tivesse sido feito para demonstrar tanto carinho quando os outros conseguiam. Irritava-se com James e Lily, e só hoje admitia que tinha inveja da entrega deles.

E da entrega de Remus.

Da primeira vez, estava chovendo. O mundo parecia estar desabando em água e o céu estava negro às quatro da tarde, era uma maldita final de quiddich e Sirius havia quebrado o braço naquela manhã e estava proibido de sair da enfermaria. Qual foi sua surpresa quando os olhos peculiares de Remus apareceram por entre as cortinas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? O jogo é lá fora."

E Remus rolou os olhos e o acusou de ser mal-agradecido, mas não foi embora. Remus nunca ia embora. Quando o lupino se sentou ao lado de Sirius na cama e se inclinou para afastar as mechas do cabelo negro que cobriam parcialmente as íris gris Sirius o beijou. Impulsivo, completamente irresponsável e... Tão Sirius. E ele esperou qualquer reação, desde um tapa até um soco, passando por um discurso inflamado ou Remus em fuga.

Só nunca considerou que Remus se deitasse sobre ele.

E quem liga para um braço quebrado quando a sensação mais deliciosa que você já experimentou _de repente_ estala na sua mente.

Os dois sussurravam juntos. Palavras desconexas e frases incompletas. Muitos 'devagar' e outros 'por favor', mas só quando Remus conseguiu unir as palavras em uma oração que fazia sentido – 'Não pare, por favor' – Sirius mandou o controle as favas e as mãos escorregaram para dentro das calças do licantropo.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a água fria corresse quando se lembrou dos gemidos de Remus. _Céus_.

Remus gemia de olhos apertados de tão fechados e a boca sempre entreaberta, as bochechas vermelhas e o corpo se movendo no mesmo ritmo em que Sirius o estimulava.

Sirius não conseguia fechar os olhos. Eram tão _diferentes_. Ele nunca _se deixava_ gemer, por mais habilidosa que a garota fosse, ele nunca fechava os olhos completamente e nunca sorria. Mas Remus tinha algo que ele nunca teve, _confiança_. Sirius só entenderia isso muito depois daquele episódio na enfermaria.

Uma risada áspera machucou a garganta quando se lembrou dos acontecimentos seguintes. Duas semanas. **Duas** semanas assustadoras nas quais Remus não o fitava diretamente. E por mais que insistisse, e por mais que tentasse... Era categoricamente ignorado.

Até perder o controle. Mas _novamente_ não foi nada como o esperado. Naquela tarde resolveu que estava de saco cheio de esperar Remus o corresponder, estava cansado de aguardar uma atitude. Bem _queria_ desesperadamente seu melhor amigo e se ele não o desejasse da mesma forma seria menos doloroso se tudo fosse esclarecido. Mentira, claro.

Mas Remus desejava. Quando Sirius o encurralou no corredor das masmorras não estava um bom dia, na noite seguinte a Lua seria testemunha da loucura contida dentro dele. As costas de Sirius ficaram doloridas por uma semana quando Remus o empurrou contra a parede. E de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos gemeu tão alto que havia o perigo de serem pegos a qualquer momento. Remus sabia o que fazia com a boca, _definitivamente_.

Então ele o queria. E se não o quisesse, Sirius daria um jeito de ser mais irritante do que James quando perseguia Lily. Ainda bem que aquilo não foi necessário.

— Você tem que parar de acordar cedo, acaba comigo. — A voz divertida veio da porta do banheiro, onde um, aparentemente, sonolento Remus Lupin o fitava em falso desagrado.

— Eu não queria te acordar.

— Parece difícil de acreditar. — Remus retrucou, estendendo a mão para testar a água do chuveiro antes de abraçar-se ao moreno. — Você estava rindo feito um maníaco. Divertindo-se sozinho, un?

Sirius rolou os olhos e beijou o rosto do namorado com reverência.

— Sério? — Remus questionou de olhos fechados. — Só isso? — E abriu um dos olhos.

— Só isso. Você ainda não escovou os dentes.

Remus não disfarçou a expressão horrorizada. Entre resmungos que insinuavam que Sirius já havia colocado a boca em outros lugares e não reclamado e de que ele era um sádico ele escovou os dentes com rapidez, provavelmente se perguntando o porquê de ter se envolvido com alguém tão problemático quando Sirius.

Enquanto o _cachorro_ ria.

— Satisfeito?

— Muito. — Sirius declarou selando os lábios de Remus antes que ele pudesse começar a reclamar das manias esquisitas que havia adquirido com o tempo. — Mau hálito matinal me lembra o James, e eu não quero lembrar dele _agora_. — Resmungou, mas Remus não escutou ( todas as palavras ).

E o arrepio de Remus não foi por causa da água que ficou gelada quando Sirius fez com que ele se chocasse contra o regulador. Era o corpo de Sirius, quente, contra o dele que causava tal reação.

De lábios abertos e olhos apertados, os dois. Juntos. Excitados demais para esperar. Conscientes demais para agir irresponsavelmente.

— Eu não vou te machucar. — Sirius sussurrou, os dentes estavam perigosamente próximos do lóbulo da orelha de Remus.

— Você nunca me machuca Sirius...

Remus tinha aquela preferência bizarra por sentir dor. 'A dor purifica' ele havia dito uma vez. Sirius não concordava, não havia nada que precisasse ser purificado, certo? Mas ele gostava dos arranhões, das marcas pelo tórax pálido, gostava da estocadas secas e violentas. Aquilo não era saudável, machucar Remus não _podia_ ser bom. Mas ficava bem difícil para Sirius resistir quando Remus se virava convidativamente friccionando o quadril contra sua ereção desejosa. Mas Sirius tinha algum controle. _Algum_.

Beijou o pescoço e os ombros, antes de virar o namorado para si novamente. Remus bufou frustrado, não combinava com as bochechas coradas.

— Eu _não vou_ te machucar. — Reafirmou firme antes de recapturar os lábios do licantropo em outro beijo sôfrego.

Os lábios sobre a pele molhada, os dedos de Remus entre os fios negros, forçando a cabeça sempre mais para baixo. Um pouquinho mais que fosse... E os gemidos altos. Como um prêmio quando Sirius finalmente o saciava, engolindo prazerosamente a ereção de forma que os joelhos de Remus falhavam. Não precisavam da dor.

As mãos trêmulas caíram ao lado do corpo quando um último gemido escapou dos lábios e Remus gozou na mão que havia substituído os lábios de Sirius.

E então ele desmaiava. Toda vez. _La petite mort_. Se Sirius não estivesse sempre pronto a ampará-lo Remus já teria sofrido muitas quedas desastrosas. Algumas pessoas experimentavam dessa sensação poucas vezes na vida, algumas nunca chegavam a encontrá-la, mas tudo era mais intenso com um lobisomem. Pelos minutos seguintes Remus desfrutaria da languidez que seguia ao prazer como ele sempre fazia.

Sirius carregou o namorado até a cama que dividiam deixando-o lá, enrolando em uma toalha. Remus iria ter um ataque por saber que Sirius o havia deixado e cima da cama, _molhado_, já que ele tinha um certo TOC por toalhas molhadas - e corpos talvez - em cima da roupa de cama.

Mais uma ducha. Completamente necessário, tinha que descer ou Remus acordaria novamente e eles não teriam oportunidade de sair do quarto.

Para sua surpresa o dia ainda estava amanhecendo. Deu os ombros, havia jurado que era mais tarde. Tinha o tempo, a disposição e... Ninguém para acompanhá-lo.

Não ia acordar o namorado pelo simples fato de que se entediava facilmente. Podia... Cozinhar. O café-da-manhã... Remus sempre fazia alguma coisa para que comessem e não era uma má idéia retribuir o favor. _Não mesmo_.

— Remus faz parecer mais fácil do que realmente é... — Murmurou, agitando a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que tentava seguir as instruções que o livro ( estúpido ) de receitas apontava. Começava a se arrepender daquela idéia.

Não havia nascido para fazer aquilo. Remus cozinhava. Sirius podia... Costurar. Ou só assistir, o que provavelmente seria mais seguro para todos.

Agitou a varinha mais uma vez. Aquilo não se parecia com panquecas, as que Remus fazia pareciam... Uma idéia brilhou e Sirius correu para colocar uma camisa e procurar os sapatos que estavam jogados em algum lugar da sala. Feito isso seguiu rapidamente para fora, batendo a porta, som esse que fez com que Remus - descabelado e muito furioso porque Sirius o deixara sozinho e molhado no quarto - se sobressaltasse.

— Sirius? — Chamou quando chegou a cozinha. Lançando um olhar desconfiado pela casa. Sirius gostava de brincadeiras estúpidas como _se esconder e tentar assustar o lobisomem_, em noventa por cento dos casos, não dava certo.

Rolou os olhos quando percebeu que Sirius _realmente_ não estava ali escondido em qualquer lugar. Nunca entendeu porque aquela mania de acordar cedo e também não era muito fã disso.

E agora essa. Fitou longamente a bagunça deixada sobre a bancada da pia e decidiu que não ia fazer nada quanto aquilo. Sirius que limpasse. Como se ele um dia tivesse _realmente_ feito isso.

Sirius era um bom namorado. Um tanto desconfiado, ciumento e orgulhoso, mas um bom namorado. Se tivesse que escolher qualquer um, ainda escolheria Sirius, mesmo com todos os defeitos que ele tinha. Por que... Todos têm defeitos, e... Estava filosofando demais para alguém que nem havia tomado café.

Espreguiçou-se, colocando os braços para cima e se esticando até que conseguisse ouvir os ossos estralarem. Se Sirius estivesse ali, diria...

— Não faz isso! Me dá arrepios. — Reclamou, segurando alguns pacotes disformes, parado no arco que separava a cozinha da sala.

— Como foi que você entrou sem fazer barulho? — Remus questionou e ignorou o 'Eu teria que te matar se contasse' desviando a atenção para os embrulhos que Sirius carregava. — Que é isso?

O sorriso brilhante do moreno parecia _mais_ brilhante. E ele tirou de dentro de um pacote... Meias.

— Ah, não é esse... — E do outro pacote saiu uma embalagem de gloriosos brownies. — Nosso café! — Sirius completou, retirando do mesmo pacote uma caixa de suco.

E Remus ainda se surpreendia. — E qual é a das meias?

— Ah... você está ficando sem, eu estava passando e abriram uma loja de... _sei lá do que_, o importante é que vende meias e, bem... — Sirius deu os ombros.

Remus sorriu com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de riso, não podia rir. Aquilo era _fofo_. E se dissesse isso em voz alta sabia que Sirius ia emburrar. Realmente, estava ficando sem meias boas mas não esperava que o moreno fosse _se dar conta_ disso.

— E tudo isso? — Remus perguntou, apontando a bancada imunda.

— Ahh... Espera um pouco. — E Sirius deu a volta na mesa, curvando-se para beijar os lábios macios do namorado de uma forma delicada. — Bom dia.

— _Agora_?

— É _agora_. Você não me deu muito tempo pra falar alguma coisa antes... — Sirius completou resmungando, voltando para suas compras e sua tarefa de distribuí-las, afinal quem estava encarregado do café era ele.

Remus rolou os olhos – aquilo era um sinal claro de que estava andando demais com Sirius – e deixou murmurou que ele 'não havia reclamado antes' enquanto Sirius servia o suco. De caixinha.

Sentados um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas enquanto comiam em silêncios brownies Remus considerou a possibilidade de se esquecer por algum tempo que Remus tinha problemas em colocar as roupas sujas no cesto e uma insegurança que nunca mostrava. Sirius pensou seriamente em não contar para James que Remus estava procurando por dor mais vezes do que o normal naqueles últimos tempos.

E quando se olharam rapidamente sorriram sem compromisso, ainda em silêncio. Ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas. Juntos.

E quando se beijaram – depois de Remus obrigar Sirius a lavar a louça – e Remus sentiu a bancada contra a suas costas, não havia nada de errado nisso.

Ninguém sabia. Bem, talvez James, Peter, Lily e – muito menos provável – Regulus... Mas o mundo não. Não_ precisavam _de mais gente que achava que poderia julgar alguma coisa.

Remus fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Sirius se fechar ao redor da sua ereção, se movendo no mesmo ritmo lento das estocadas.

Com as unhas enterradas nos ombros de Sirius, Remus não se importava se estava sentindo dor ou se o feitiço de alguns segundos antes lhe deixava apenas com o prazer quando Sirius o preencheu.

Segurando os quadris de Remus, Sirius murmurava que era melhor assim, que o amava e mais uma centena de coisas que faria Remus corar desesperado se fossem ditas em qualquer outra ocasião.

Quando Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quase gritando, a voz que não deveria estar ali se fez presente. Um choro fino. _De criança_.

— O que foi Har... Morgana Poderosa! — A voz adulta se juntou ao choro quando James gritou, arrastando Harry da cozinha.

Lily tinha os olhos verdes do tamanho de pires, mas ainda não havia se movido sequer um centímetro desde que colocara os olhos sobre eles.

— Ah... Lily? — Remus chamou com a voz rouca, agora a cor da suas bochechas devia-se ao flagrante vergonhoso. E ao fato de Sirius continuar _dentro_ dele.

— Sim?

— Você poderia... _Não. Se. Mecha. Sirius... _— Cortou a própria frase, impedindo-se de suspirar. — Você poderia... Nos dar licença?

Lily só saiu quando James – _'OH MEU DEUS COBRAM-SE!'_ – a tirou dali.

Levaria toda uma manhã para convencer James que eles não estavam tentando perverter Harry, levaria uma semana para que Harry fizesse outra tentativa de andar ( aparentemente o menino tinha se traumatizado com a primeira ) e Lily provavelmente não se esqueceria da cena que presenciara.

Todas as considerações feitas... Remus ainda tinha que _capar_ Sirius por ter deixado a toalha molhada em cima da cama. _De novo_.

-

— FIM —

* * *

**na**: Toalhas molhadas em cima da cama são motivo de separação, fikdk.

_La petite mort, do francês 'A pequena Morte' sensação pós-orgasmo. Há relatos de desmaios e pessoas que apagam por alguns minutos :D_

_Reviews? *-*  
_


End file.
